


twelve fics before christmas

by 2setterr_2setterr



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Sexual Situations, Death, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Pining, Science Fiction, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Teasing, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2setterr_2setterr/pseuds/2setterr_2setterr
Summary: this is a compilation of short works i made for the last twelve days before christmas
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. day 1 - sunsets and sunrises

Why does the sun rise? Why does it set? Because the world goes round? Because time is inevitable? Questions lingered in his mind, running in circles like frozen horses on a merry go round.

But it matters not, the reason that stands behind the rose-tinted sky o’er the peeking light from the east, he’ll simply stay and watch his lover’s silhouette dance to the song of the daybreak.

He’s grateful for the rising sun, shining golden rays through the cracks of the window pane in their bedroom, bathing his lover in bronze glitters, making him shine brighter than a dream. Watching his skin glitter in gold under the rays of dawn is a spectacle only for his eyes to witness, a spectacle gifted by the cockcrow.

He’s grateful for the setting sun, painting the heavens in colors of love, desire, bliss, and song. And with the picturesque beauty above, he held his lover’s hand, pulled him close, and clung his lips onto the other’s. Like a film scene, a work of art, a masterpiece gifted by dusk.

When his gaze lands to meet Eddy’s, all his wondering about why the world goes round, or what force makes it so fades out into a void of lost thoughts. There’re a thousand things he learned at school that could answer his random little queries regarding the natural movement of each day, however, he needs not to ponder about the science of it all to understand why the world shines the way it does.

Eddy was his gravity, pulling him in orbit. He was his sun, his never-ending cycles of sunrises and sunsets, he was the infinite number of days that go on as time runs tirelessly. He was the golden light, the home-like warmth that washes over him day to day.

He was the artist that painted the sky in colors that reflect the colors of his heart.

And as he squeezed Brett’s hand back, he splattered a thousand hues over a monochromatic world. The way their bodies touched as they pulled each other closer under the dim cast of twilight was a trip to paradise, a thing to ponder over. It was Eddy that made him look forward to each awaiting sunrise; it was him who made him swim in the colors of the sunset.

The familiar waltz their lips danced in made it rain colors of melted pastel, forming oceans in the shade of true love, home, and comfort.


	2. day 2 - the second spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stories go in cycles, but will Brett embrace the second spring after the frigid winter?

Spring was its birth. Green leaves grew on naked branches. And on a Friday afternoon, a seed of what was to come dove deep into the earth. A stranger held a hand out to shake, and he grasped it without second thought. Who would’ve known that it was the first page from the book written for them?

And so, they walked the dew-damped path to Eden. Their souls started to intertwine, like blades of grass, swaying in the wind, dancing to the new-found tune of friendship. As how spring goes, their world grew verdant and lurid. The remnants of winter slowly turned into a young forest of dreams.

Time went on, and maturity struck. The viridescent land became a golden field of daisies. Saplings grew and bloomed, filling up the world with brisken colors. The young forest turned into woods, filled with staggering trees, and sour fruit. Hand in hand, they weaved through the intricacies of the world, filling every crevice with their echoing rhapsody of joy. Summer was an enchantment, an elation. Eddy became his bliss, and he became his glee.

Nights were spent together, wrapped in a blanket by the window in his room, where they talked about fate and the future. It was summer when he first saw how the stars dazzled in his eyes, and how dull the beauty of the universe was compared to the way he shined under the light of the moon.

The chill winds started to blow. The flowers in the field started to wilt, the sour fruit fell on the earth, soft and sweet. The rainbow-colored world was washed with the colors of twilight. And as the autumn cold seeped through their door, they found warmth in each other’s arms. The world was filled with the color of love and comfort, and so were their hearts. Brett found domicile under Eddy’s touch, the gentle taps on his shoulder, the tight clasp of his hand. They reveled in the familiar song of ardor, as they ran in circles around their homes, and as they tangled their feet under the duvet. They bathed and got drunk in the ecstasy brought by strawberry flavored kisses, eager touches, and lust-filled nights. Autumn was fire, fervorous, and bright. He fell into zeal and vehemence.

But just as autumn goes, leaves fall, and bright colors tone down. Their feet grew tired of running in circles, the rich melodies of romance turned into passages of dissonant chords. Rain poured down and washed the colors away. Eddy slowly drifted like a wave coming back to the sea moments after it hugged the shore. Nights went cold, and not only due to the freezing winds of late autumn nights.

Strawberries started tasting tangy in his mouth; the sweet taste of fruitful bonds turned to a lingering bitterness in his tongue. He was robbed of sleep, for the duvet was never warm enough.

Days grew darker, and snow started to fall. The woods gloomed with naked trees, and the echoing rhapsodies of joy, turned into an eerie song of what was. The way the icy pavement glimmered reminded him of how his eyes glowed. The crystalizing waters in the lake reminded him of the brighter days. And though there’s beauty in the snow, the winter winds made him search for a hand he used to hold. The world became almost monochromatic, and he missed the golden fields, the autumn fire.

And before he noticed, the warm days crept in. White fields of snow now showed patches of green. Spring, it was spring again. It’s all but a cycle of things that come and go, like waves in the shore, and seasons that pass. So, he walked the world anew, with the memory of that one Friday afternoon from the first spring. The bitterness still stung his heart, however he let it be. He knew that some time soon, it will fade out and go.

He looked down at his coffee, and out the window where strangers passed. Then a voice called out “Brett.” And there he was, the figure of what was good and gone, but it seems it’s not quite _gone_ yet. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left without a word,” he said. “I know I hurt you. I have no excuse. I won’t ask you to love me again. I just want to make it up to you.”

“Why bother? It’s over, isn’t it? There’s no point in making it up to me, Eddy. What happened, happened. If you need closure, then I’ll just give it to you here and now.”

“It’s not closure that I seek, Brett.”

“Then what?” he asked, brows furrowed as if he was annoyed, which he was a little so.

“You’re my best friend, Brett. I don’t want to lose that. I want to start over. Will you let me?”

History does repeat itself. Brett couldn’t help but paint a tiny grin on his face, when Eddy held out a hand. In the end, it went just like it did before—he shook it without second thought.

And with that, it was the birth of the second spring.


	3. day 3 - the Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born in a cruel world, raised in another. Brett was tired of living a life of false freedom. He thought his decision was absolute until he stepped on the edge of the hillside in the West Region of Q'rah.

He was rather unique, but more often than not, his uniqueness was viewed as a peculiarity.

Not one in his neighborhood had a pair of slanted brown eyes, or pale apricot skin. They say he was one of the last, if not the last descendant of a cursed kin. Human, they call him. He remembers not how he arrived at Q’rah; he only knows what he’s been told.

His planet flew by the axis about fourteen revolutions ago. But as strange as all rogue planets go, Earth was a tad bit eerier. Its surface was white and beaming with snow, vehement winds blew a violent blizzard, a never-ending winter; what once was a haven for civilization, turned into a barren land of ice and ruins of a long-lost time. But it was not the cruelty of this planet that made it so uncanny.

To the Q’rahssi’s surprise, one of their satellites caught a tiny detail that the naked eye couldn’t— _there was remaining life on Earth_. Hidden in a lonely cavern south of the dead city, was a tiny being wrapped in blood red cloth, tucked between large rocks. His piercing cries echoed in the walls. They picked him up from the cold ground; his wails grew louder; his cheeks burned the color of the fabric that enveloped him.

They looked at him with squinted eyes and furrowed brows. How could a fragile child survive the brutal surface of his home planet? Q’rah’s leadership had to make a decision about what to do with the mysterious child. Some wanted to make him a test subject, make him and object of science. Some saw him as a bad omen, and wanted to banish him, leave him to meet the same fate as his people. Luckily, the appointed leader was not as uncharitable as the others. In the end, they decided to let the child live, have a family. He was adopted by a family of farmers in the west region of Q’rah. Although he was free to live a life he chooses, the Q’rahssi set people to watch over him, observe his ways, both for information and protection.

It’s been a long fourteen years since, and he thought enough was enough. It was bad enough that he was looked down upon by the Q’rahssi, but to have his life under constant surveillance, having granted nothing but false freedom was an overcharge. He never asked for all of this. Maybe he’s a tad grateful that he didn’t die on his planet alone, but then again, dying next to his family was better than to be treated as vermin in the span of his lifetime.

In the past few weeks, he made it his job to memorize the patrol cycles. At 11 PM, all patrol units leave the hillside, not one is to be seen within the vicinity until 2 AM. It boggled him a bit, if he was being honest. It was an ordinary hill, like the ones he saw in the East Region when he traveled there last spring. Maybe it’s a protected property of some sort, he thought. He’s heard rumors about underground productions of different substances, that are too risky to publicize. Well, none of that mattered. The hill was the perfect place to do it.

He was aware of the eyes on him, of course. That’s why he made sure those eyes are looking somewhere else when he made his move. When the clock struck eleven, he turned the lights off from his room, he left a dummy under the blanket, and swept quietly out of the house. He ran, but he did so in a way that won’t be noticeable. As he reached to foot of the hill, he slowed down to a walking pace. He hasn’t been to the hill since summer, but he’s been there enough times to know how to weave through the woods even in the dark. He threaded as quietly as he can until he reached the town well. He halted for a second, from there was uncharted waters. He took a step forward. It’s now or never, he thought. He picked up pace, which was mirrored by his heartbeat. He’s never been that deep in the woods.

Sweat fogged up his glasses, but he was finally there. He wiped his brow, looked down at the dimly lit town from the edge of the hillside. “This is it, huh?” he muttered to himself. He bent down to take his shoes off, when he heard a soft rustle behind him. Was he not alone? But he thought it must’ve been the wind, he’s on a hillside after all. He managed to untie his shoe laces before he heard a twig snap. That’s when he knew. _Someone was there._

“Who’s there?” he called out. He was sure that all Q’rahssi patrollers were gone. Was there a creature in the forest that he didn’t know about? Was he followed by his watchers?

A voice spoke. “Are you going to jump?”

He figured it wasn’t one of the patrollers, if it was, he would’ve been sent home by now. “Who are you? Come out,” he said.

“I don’t have a name. They said names were irrelevant,” the creature replied.

“Then what do they call you?”

“They call me…” He stood up from behind a bush. Brett’s eye’s widened. “ _Human_.”

There he was under the light of the full moons, a pair of dark slanted eyes, apricot skin that glistened in the night, brown locks on his head, Brett felt like he was standing in front of a mirror.

“You…look like me,” Brett exclaimed.

“And you look like…me,” the Human replied.

“I don’t understand. They said I was the only one left.” He moved closer to the other. “Are you real?”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“What are you called?” the Human asked.

“They call me Brett. Maybe we should give you a name as well. It would be strange to simply call you Human, since I’m a human as well.”

“Alright, what name would you give me?”

“How about Eddy?”

“Eddy sounds good. I’ll be Eddy from now on then.”

“Hey, Brett,” Eddy looked up and met his eyes. “Are you still going to jump?”

He looked down and smiled to himself. “I don’t think so. Not anymore; not when I’ve found you.”

“Then I’m glad. I don’t want you to die, Brett.”

“Say, Eddy. Where did you come from?”

“They say I was from a rogue planet; I forgot its name, though.”

“Earth.”

“Yes, that one. Is that where you’re from?”

“Yes, they say that’s where I’m from.”

Brett didn’t want to go back to his miserable life, a life out of his control. He didn’t want to walk the world with his head down anymore, because for the first time in fourteen years, he held it up as he looked at Eddy’s eyes, the eyes of his kin. Things didn’t go the way he planned, but it went better than he thought it would. Fate has its way of keeping you from bad decisions.

“Hey, Eddy. Want to come with me?”

“Where?”

“Home.”

“Okay.”


	4. day 4 - hell on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of sins was never worth living, but he lived it anyway.

“Wouldn’t it be interesting to watch the world burn?” he said. The town was asleep, and under the light of the evening, it almost looked so innocent; he almost felt sorry. Eddy sighed beside him. “Why do you do this?” he asked. “Do what?” Brett replied. “Make me feel sorry for making a living,” he answered.

Dry autumn wind blew against his pale skin. It wasn’t the first time his partner mentioned it, and that made him wonder if he was doing it intentionally. “Sorry, it just popped in my head. But come to think of it, we never had that kind or order before, burn a town I mean.” They’ve gotten various requests over the years. There was a time they poured a pail of sedative in a town’s well, and as the people slept soundly, a cold dagger greeted their throats like an unwanted visitor in the wee hours. Another time, they walked a town pretending to be merchants, selling poisoned bread—they didn’t tell the townsfolk it was poisoned, obviously. “I reckon it would be a sight.”

“I reckon it would be hot,” the latter said. “Imagine standing in the middle of burning houses.” He shivered at the thought of standing in a tumult of smoke, inhaling dark fumes mixed with the smell of burning flesh. “I’d rather poison their wine, no matter how uninteresting it is compared to bringing hell on earth,” he continued.

“I’d rather do that too, but this one pays good.”

There are reasons as to why they never did the deed. First, it brings too much attention. They work covertly and putting something as big as a town on fire, would catch too many eyes. Second, it would require more work; on top of that, planning on how to execute it would be as much of a hell ride as what the townsmen would go through if they succeed. Lastly, there may be some who survive, and that could be quite troublesome.

Other than the fact that this deed will pay them tenfold compared to their usual ones, he still fails to comprehend why their employer agreed to it. Even if it’s done successfully, it would bring risks to their organization. Discovery would mean execution, and Brett plans not to die in such manner.

“Did you plant it?” he asked.

“Sure, as hell,” Eddy answered. “I mixed some of it with the sand, then threw them under houses. You know, for a little _flash of surprise._ ”

How I wish it would be done in a flash. Alas fire is a brutal as it is beautiful. It takes it time like lady getting ready for her wedding. Eyes aren’t the only ones to feast at the sight of an inferno, for screams of the damned could be heard by the man in the moon.

“It should be ready any minute now. I doubled the dose, just to make sure.”

In the situation, my knowledge in mass sedation had been the most crucial tool. As Eddy was scattering gunpowder throughout the town, I kept myself busy by sneaking a bottle of liquid night lock into the town’s water supply, but putting just enough to knock them out without killing them.

“Let’s go.”

They walked quietly under the shining moon. And as they expected, the town was as quiet as a sleeping child. “Would you do the honors?” Brett said handing the lantern to Eddy. “Why, it would be my pleasure,” the latter mocked.

He dropped the lantern at the end of his powder trail, and so fire crawled as quick as a frightened cat. Explosions echoed in the air, ringing in their ears on top of the crackling fire and deafening screams of those who met their demise. Brett’s heart sank in his chest, he was used to silent murders, quiet deaths. This was a tad much to take in, but in honesty, he kind of liked it. There was a certain charm in all this chaos and suffering, he thought. From afar, it almost looks like the thick smoke carried the souls of those who passed by their hand—souls saved from the hell on Earth, hell that they sparked, hell that they let ablaze.

And then there it was, the _catch._

At that moment he understood why they were asked to do a job they never done before, a job that would put them at the greatest risk. He managed to dodge the arrow, only hitting his arm. But then he saw Eddy.

_Oh, Eddy._

He fell with a loud thud and groan. Blood trickled at the side of his lips, it pooled on the ground under him. “Eddy, no, no, no, no. No!” He cared not about his injured arm, and knelt down. “Eddy, we need to get you to a healer immediately. You-you’re bleeding. We need to…” And before he knew, tears were exuded over his cheeks. He knew this was _it._ “Please, Eddy.”

“That was a sight, huh? I’m glad we did that,” Eddy muttered.

“Yes, it was,” he replied. He felt his heart burn along the hell they started, and on the back of his mind, he knew they deserved it. They deserved to suffer twice as much suffering that they brought to the world. They deserved to die as many times over as the ones they killed. And at that moment as he held his dying friend, his companion, his partner, his lover, he wished he could start it all over again, but this time, they would live happily in a log cabin somewhere deep in the woods, until they turn gray. At that moment, he wished he could’ve given Eddy a better life, instead of living his days in the shadows, hiding behind the cast of their sins.

“I love you,” he said as he pushed as dagger into his chest.

He could swear that seconds before he fell, he heard the wind whisper.

“ _I love you too.”_


	5. day 5 - the puzzle piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett was a piece the fit perfectly in the puzzle that is Eddy's life. And though he was grateful, he hated that puzzle pieces can only fit a single gap at once, allowing him to only play one role in his best friend's life when he wishes so much more.

It’s quite funny how fate works. It tricks you into thinking that life is blank slate, a plain white canvas to freely paint over; everything seems to be all under your control until it’s not.

Was it really fate that led them to meet on that one Friday evening? Or was it nothing but a mere coincidence? Well, whether he has his will pre-written for him or not, it would be rather unfair not to admit that he enjoyed it—most of it at least.

You should know, though. This whole _fate leads us to a life we’re supposed to live_ ideology is Eddy’s view of how the world works, not Brett’s. And the latter would give anything to make him understand that people are free to change their stories, and what drives them to live is not the force of fate. Alas, Eddy liked to fit people in his world like puzzle pieces, each one with a certain gap to fill, a certain hole to cover, a certain part to play.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s quite honored to be a part of Eddy’s life, and a huge part at that. Whether they admit it or not, they changed each other’s lives. Who knows where they would be now if they hadn’t found each other? Maybe they wouldn’t have ended up as musicians at all, following their parents’ dreams, thinking there was no other choice. Knowing that they had each other gave them the strength to follow a path that was not laid for them.

He loved being there when Eddy needed him the most, it made him feel like he had something to live for other than himself; and with that, he’s also grateful to have him at his side at dark and desperate times. He was a big piece in the puzzle that is Eddy’s life. But then again, puzzle pieces cannot fill in more that one gap at a time can it?

He was Eddy’s best friend, his rock, his person to lean on, and he treasured that, however, he wished he could split himself up to fit at least two gaps at a time, to be two puzzle pieces at once. He cherished Eddy as his best friend, but he also loved him as something more than that. And oh, how he wished to let him know, to end what seems to be an endless cycle of pining, yearning, and eagerness to grasp a dream that was not meant for him. He gave up his dream of becoming a soloist, because he knew that taking this journey with Eddy was going to be worth it, and it is, but traveling the world with Eddy, sharing a room, and even sharing a bed with him sometimes, only made his heart ache more.

Although he knew it was detrimental, he indulged in every moment he and Eddy spent alone, from the quiet conversations they have in the hotel room after a tiring day of show, to the late-night wanderings, to the long flights sitting shoulder to shoulder. He enjoyed the nights when Eddy would offer him a drink, and he would be lying if he said he never took advantage of that situation. As embarrassed as he may feel for being a lightweight, it comes to his benefit at times. He may even have grown fond of being drunk around his best friend, for when he’s flushed and giddy, he gathers enough courage to lay his head over the other’s chest, wrap his arms around him. He can be absolutely vulnerable at that state, he can put his heart on a silver platter, open and unguarded; he can put his wholeness at the mercy of the man who can never love him back. And if things get awkward in the morning, he can always blame the alcohol for that—it always works.

He got so used to having Eddy come home to him everyday after their shows, have him talk about the restaurant he saw on the way, where they would then end up having dinner. Now he sits on his living room, eating take away ramen and bubble tea, while Eddy is somewhere else spending the evening with another, a puzzle piece that filled the gap, played the part which Brett could only ever dream of.

If the world worked in the way Eddy envisions it, Brett’s life would be one hell of a puzzle. For almost every part of him is taken over by Eddy. He was his best friend, his family, his partner in crime; he’s the one he wants to spend his whole life with. Alas, Brett is but another hopeless lover who failed to receive the love he gave away.

It truly is quite funny. Despite the long span of time that they’ve spent each day walking the same path hand in hand, it was only him who fell. And that makes him think, maybe it was simply not to be, for they were fated to part at some point. Yes, they can remain friends until the end of time, but just as friends they shall remain, for a single puzzle piece cannot fit two gaps at a time.


	6. day 6 - lipstick stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lipstick stains below her lip was not what Edwina expected to have when she asked Brettany to come over to borrow a tube of lipstick. Nevertheless, she relished in the moment.

Brettany always had this boldness to her that Edwina wished she had right now.

“Kiss me,” she said, lids low, her brown eyes dark as ever. “I didn’t bring the lipstick with me, so kiss me instead.”

Edwina knew Brettany wasn’t serious, but she knew that a part of her _would_ , but she didn’t; if she’d taken a few shots prior, then she would’ve kissed her then and there, or maybe not. “Don’t be ridiculous, Brettany. Just give me the damn lipstick; I know you have it.”

Brettany leaned closer, still with that tantalizing look painted on her face. Edwina took a step back, but the other caught her wrist, pulling her close enough to make Brettany’s intensely alluring eyes even more so. Edwina could swear she felt her heart skip a beat. The atmosphere grew heavier, she almost felt like giving in. _No_ , she thought. _Not now._

“Come on, just admit it, Edwina,” Brettany said in an airy voice. She took a sharp breath as she felt Brettany’s fingers trickling on her lower back. “You like me, don’t you?” She looked straight at Edwina with a consuming gleam in her eyes making her knees feel like noodles, and her head like a feather in the wind. And to make that worse, Brettany pulled her closer, pressing their bodies as she leaned in and rested her chin on Edwina’s left shoulder. “That’s why you can’t kiss me. Or maybe that’s why you won’t, even though you _would._ ”

“That’s it. I’m going bare-faced,” she said, attempting to get herself out of Brettany’s grasp. Any longer and she would totally lose control; she’s utterly certain that she doesn’t want that. Maybe in the back of her mind she does, but she’d rather not get carried away; _not now._

“You wouldn’t want that,” Brettany teased as the other struggled to get the arms that bound her to Brettany’s body. “You took a five-hour flight for this audition. You should at least look your best.”

“Well, yes, but I also would rather not be late.”

“Oh, please. Spare me from your excuses. You still have an hour before the audition starts. Besides, the concert hall is just around the street. So,” she pulled the other closer, tighter, which made Edwina’s head spin. It was too close; at this point, she’s chasing her breath, making sure she doesn’t pass out. “might as well _get ready_ first.” Edwina could feel Brettany’s breath brush over her neck, making her skin tingle and burn. “Come on, Edwina,” she said, softer than before, sounding almost like a whisper. “Kiss me.”

“Why me?” she asked, letting the tension go, letting Brettany take her over. “Oh, Edwina, how indifferent can you be? Isn’t obvious?” she replied, leaning much closer to the other. Edwina never thought they could ever be _this_ close. “I want you,” she said, her lips touching the other’s ear, a sensation, that made Edwina feebler under Brettany’s touch. “I want you, Edwina,” she whispered as she pulled slightly away to see the other’s face. “And I want you to kiss me.”

As hazy as the world was to Edwina at that moment, one thing has never been clearer.

She wanted her too.

And to have her practically begging for her kiss made it feel almost fantastical. She didn’t expect this to happen when she invited Brettany over to her hotel room, or when she flew over to her city for an audition, an audition that she applied for, for the very same reason to why she kept herself clung between Brettany’s arms—she wanted to be with her, close.

“Kiss me, Edwina.”

And she did, passionately so, pouring the years and years of pining on a single kiss. She felt the world burn, blaze up, as she felt her lips dance and endless waltz with Brettany’s. She tasted like raspberries, like home, like all she ever wanted.

She knows not how long it lasted, but she knows she was downright annoyed when the phone rang, and they had to come to a sudden halt. She rolled her eyes, which made Brettany laugh.

The call ended. “I have to go now. They moved the audition; it starts in 20 minutes.” It bugged her so that this moment had to be ended abruptly, but then again, she needed to get into that orchestra.

“Alright, let’s fix those lips first, shall we?” Brettany pulled out a tube from her pocket as she wiped Edwina’s lipstick-stained face.

“Hey, so you did bring the lipstick,” Edwina exclaimed. “Yes, I did,” the other replied.

“Goodness, Brettany. Why go through all that trouble when you could’ve just given me the lipstick?” Edwina let out a little laughter. “I told you. I wanted to kiss you,” she looked straight into her eyes. “Besides, I would hardly call it trouble. Would you?”

“No, of course not. I loved it. It caught me off guard, but that was rather amazing.”

Brettany gave her a shy smile. “See you in a bit, I guess,” said Edwina.

“Yeah, I’ll be here waiting.”

“Yeah,” she replied then headed out the door.

“Hey, Edwina,” Brettany called out, right as the other was halfway out the door. “What do you say about continuing what we started after your audition?”

Edwina smiled. “That would be wonderful. Can’t wait.”


	7. day 7 - whiskey whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could a bottle of whiskey lighten up the tension between Brett and Eddy after what happened that night? Or would it make the air-clung weight heavier?

I didn’t mean to hug him a second longer than usual, but whether that was a small difference or not, he was very much certain that Brett noticed his rather prolonged embrace. _Fuck._ Well, he can always maneuver his way out of it, he thought. If it ever gets awkward—it’s slowly becoming so, actually—by blaming the seasonal chill that crept through his door. Oh, thank god its autumn; he was utterly grateful that Australia was in the southern hemisphere, or else, he would have not a single idea how to swerve his way out of that.

He invited him over for a couple of drinks, since they didn’t get to properly celebrate his birthday during the tour. And yet, the silence between them could turn a thousand people deaf. Maybe it was his fault; he should’ve invited more people over—he tried to, but most of them were busy; Ray had a concert in Germany, Jordon had to attend his cousin’s wedding, Shaun had a gig somewhere, and damn, even Olaf couldn’t make it. Fate really does like to play games, huh? Whatever this game is, though, he is absolutely _not_ enjoying it. Maybe a little, but mostly not.

“So,” Eddy started in an attempt to break the silence; for any longer, the overt lack of words would outright turn him mad. “Want to do something else while we drink?” And right after he blurt the words out, his mind wandered to a very specific _something_ that they could do. _Oh, hell no._ “How does Netflix sound?” he quickly suggested before Brett’s mind swings into the same thought of that certain _something._ “Sure, Netflix sounds nice,” the other man replied. With that, Eddy sighed an imaginary sigh of relief.

They ended up watching the third John Wick movie, since Brett seemed to like the first two. The somewhat apparent awkwardness that hung in the atmosphere seemed to settle down, which the taller man was oh-so thankful for. They poured some glasses of Ezra Brooks here and there, to the point where they have unknowingly finished a bottle and a half half-way through the movie. They share remarks every once in a while, and though the prior awkwardness appears to have faded out, there was some tension in the air that kept them quite still in their seats. And for that, Eddy was to blame.

He may or may not have drunkenly confessed his long-held-back feelings for his best friend (he did, and quite blatantly at that) after their last show in Philadelphia. Although Brett claimed to believe Eddy’s poorly-rehearsed alcohol excuse, the room always felt heavy between them after that; not that Brett shunned him away or anything, it simply kept them relatively strained when left alone. That taught him a huge lesson. _Never get drunk with the person you’re pining over._ And yes, he admits it; he pines over his best friend. How cliché.

Knowing how much of a lightweight the smaller man was, he’s rather impressed that he hasn’t fully passed out after drinking that much whiskey. _Or so he thought._

A sudden jolt brought him to his senses as a certain person started slithering his hand around the other man’s waist, leaning his head over his shoulder. _Oh, no._ He forgot just how clingy drunk Brett could be. “Eddy, cuddle with me.” _Oh no; holy fleeting fuck, no._ Maybe, something inside him was screaming _hell, yes_ , he knew that it would be much unfair to Brett if he takes advantage of him while he was obviously under the influence, and very much so at that. He does feel something for Brett, but he cares and respects him just as much. “No, we need to get you to the bed,” Eddy said as another seemingly problematic circumstance popped in his head. He figured that there was no way he’d be taking Brett home like this, but letting him stay over would be significantly difficult, for him at least. Yes, he’s used to having Brett over, but since that one night in Philly, many things seemed to have changed. “But I want to cuddle with you,” Brett said, half groggy, half gibberish. _Oh, man. This would be a long night._

“Come on, let’s go to the bedroom,” he said, pulling the other man up under his arm. Brett laughed quite slyly. “What are we going to do there, huh, Eddy?” He brushed his fingers over the taller man’s chest, which sent shivers down Eddy’s spine. In a swift motion, the other man shifted to face Eddy, pushing him back, sending both of them crashing over the couch; and thank goodness, his couch was wide enough to fit them both or else they’d be sprawled on the floor right now. But then again, that wouldn’t be his biggest concern at the moment, because _holy stumbling shit,_ Brett was hovering over him, looking straight into his soul with his awfully profound eyes. That alone made Eddy’s head spin.

“I said I wanted to cuddle,” he said in a deep and quiet voice that made Eddy feel rather feeble. Brett lowered himself, lying next to Eddy, with his head halfway over his chest. There he couldn’t help but notice how the other bleeds the scent of sweat-stained musk, sandalwood, and aged whiskey; which the other found quite _alluring._

As detrimental as it could be, he let his mind wander to a place where he can wake up next to Brett, have his warmth against his skin, tangle their legs under the sheets, fit in each other’s arms like perfect pieces of a puzzle. Alas, it is but a dream. But he lets himself to dream on, anyway. A whisper brought him back from the deep thought of a future he’s sure he’ll never have. “Eddy,” Brett called softly. “Yes?”

“I like you too,” Brett muttered quietly before drifting into slumber.

He tried not to ponder over it, considering how much drinks they had. Maybe Brett didn’t mean it, or maybe he heard it wrong. But then again, he wouldn’t be able to help himself from thinking of tomorrow, would he? And if Brett really did mean it, and if he heard it correctly as he thinks, what tomorrow brings could be the start of what previously seemed like a punch to the moon, an impossible dream.

 _Do you hear the violent pounding in my chest; the subtle whispers of your name in every gentle touch of the skin?_ Maybe he does. And maybe his heart beats for him as much as his does for Brett.

So, he wrapped his arms tighter around the man next to him, smiled, kissed his forehead. “Good night, Brett.” He smiled as he buried his face in his hair to join him in deep slumber.


	8. day 8 - haven of sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the moment they part, they indulge in the act of what the world calls a sin, behind locked doors, under satin sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mature content.

_from the Variation on the Word Sleep_

_I would like to be air_

_that inhabits you for a moment_

_only. I would like to be that unnoticed_

_& that necessary_

_Margaret Atwood (1939)_

For a second, or even shorter, he wishes to be the thing he needs the most, crucial for existence, crucial for life.

_Tell me you need me._

He hopes to crawl the wholeness of his being, the depths of his ever-enigmatic mind, and each crevice of the heart that beats not for him.

_Let me in._

And yes, he knows he is tied, belonging to another, giving him no right to slither nearer than an inch away. He chose to hold a hand forever, alas that hand is not his, however that does not at all erase his desire to map his islands of thoughts, and his never-ending ocean of skin.

_Open up._

There are marks on his wrist, marks from the other’s delicate fingers, and how he held it oh-so tightly above the former’s head on a heated night of forbidden deeds. He utterly recalls the featherlight brushes of the latter’s lips, as if petals against his chest, trailing down to a place where only lovers can meet.

_Hold me close, like you used to._

He is aware that the world would kill them, for what they have is not deemed acceptable, a _sin_ of sorts, an act of the damned. For what seems like ages, they hid behind locked doors, under layers of velvet and satin sheets, and he comprehends it not why that shall not resume. He knows the degree of the other’s wanting to indulge in the fiery dance of lust and hunger. He relished in the sparks brought by the smaller man’s fingertips, tracing down his bare spine, as much as he relished in the other man’s touch. Yet, how can he stay calm and collected on the day that they part?

_Was it all play, a mere act of quenching your thirst for the pleasures of flesh?_

“Tell me, Edward, was I simply a tool for self-satisfaction?” _Do not attempt to resort to dishonestly, for I would know._ “No,” he answered. “Then tell me the reason as to why you drifted far? Does she make you happier than I ever did?” _Is she better that I ever was?_ “No,” he repeated. “Then why?”

_Tell me._

“I’m sorry,” he said, walking away. _No, I’m not letting you walk away._ Before he reached the door, he slammed it shut, locked; once again they share a familiar space. _Not yet._

He clung his lips on the other’s, as keen as keen can be. He held him as if it was the end of the world—at the moment they truly part, it might as well be.

_Take all of me, for there will be none left when this moment bids farewell._

And so, he savored every second that he was pressed against the silken sheets, as every inch of his ocean of skin was charted by the other’s lips. For the last time, they shared an almost sacred sanctuary, met at the place of lovers, following the beat of the violent pounding in his chest, exploring the haven of sin once more.

At that moment, he was air, inhabiting him briefly; and their act of ardor was left unnoticed by the world, but ever so necessary, for him, at least.


	9. day 9 - wine-brought acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much longer can he endure the affliction that prevails after each night of wine-brought acts?

Perhaps it was the lingering sweetness on his lips, traces of a well-spent evening, that made him so feeble; or the scent of strong musk that hung in the air, a scent he breathed wholly, as if it was oxygen itself. His head spun, from the rather overwhelmingly profound whisper of his name, an airy voice that bled with hunger, and a hint of previously consumed wine. It was already too much to take in all at once, and yet, his head screamed for _more._

He had to stop himself, though, for a second, at least. Self-control was crucial at that moment, for he could swear that another brush of skin would turn him _mad._ Brett was a threat to his sanity, but even so, he consumed him like ecstasy, swimming in the pleasures of something impermissible.

He vowed not to give in, and yet there he was, completely at the mercy of the man that shattered his heart. H e lay vulnerable, open to the innermost layer of his soul, unhinged and undone. And when the deed is over, he will proceed with his silent moans and bantering about why he commits self-affliction through indulgence that lasts for but a second or two.

Oh, he dares not tell him about it, the way his heart beats in the same rhythm that their lips danced to the night before, and the night before that. He has no right to attach, for it was made clear from the start that whatever stands between them is nothing but a manner of release; and he was a mere tool for the satisfactions of lust.

“That was good. I’ll call you soon. Maybe. Or knock on your door. We’ll see,” said Brett, fixing his ruffled hair.

“Sure. I’ll be here. Always,” Eddy replied.

With that, the other man walked out of the door, no other words said. And that alone, says enough.


	10. day 10 - imbued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting fired from his position in the orchestra, Eddy was desperate to find a new job. With the lack of options, he was forced to accept apprenticeship for one of the most troublesome men he knows, Brett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-write from the one-shot I posted on twitter back in August. The work had the same title, and was inspired by @twosetzoo's prompt.

Even he was boggled by his own decision. _What were you thinking?_ Perhaps, he was driven by pure desperation; getting a job after being fired for _immaturity_ —as they liked to call it— was not child’s play at all. The _incident_ has taken a toll on his reputation among music teachers; his students appeared to stop attending his lessons right after the news of him getting kicked out of the orchestra. Still, he never expected himself to take it this far. _Seriously, what were you thinking?_

He knew Brett, not merely by name, and by that, he meant he _knew_ him. Well, at least at some point he did, then at some point he didn’t, not anymore. But that wouldn’t really change that fact that he’s here now, would it?

A loud slam of the door startled him as he stood by the window of the apartment. His new boss walked in, appearing rather vexed due to a reason that Eddy knew not. “Is everything alright, sir?” he asked.

Brett shot him a stern look, eyes as a rogue bullet piercing his chest. “Why are you here?” he said, sounding exasperated.

“You called earlier, saying you were free and wanted to reschedule the lessons today. No one was around when I arrived, so I used the spare key you gave me from last time.”

He received no response from the other man. The air seemed to grow thick and still, making it hard to breathe. He clutched his instrument tighter. “I can leave, if you want,” he offered.

A sigh left Brett’s lips. “No, don’t leave. Play for me.”

A rather peculiar request, considering that Eddy was the teacher, and Brett was his student. But then again, Eddy was Brett’s apprentice; that’s why he was there in the first place; he was there not to be a violinist, but to be of _service_ to the other man, the lessons were a mere bonus. “Alright.”

He started playing the first movement of the Sibelius Violin Concerto, careful, cautious, he does not intend to make a single mistake, not in front of Brett, anyway.

A few bars in, he couldn’t help but start to notice the chills crawling up his spine, caused by the other man’s unwavering gaze. The tension made his skin tingle, making his fingers feel somewhat effete. _Shit._ He closed his eyes, an attempt to redeem his self-control. He’s not going to mess this one up.

Minutes passed as he played on, he heard steps moving away from him. _Brett left, didn’t he?_ Despite that thought he resumed. He couldn’t help but think of _things_ , though. His chest pounded. Was he going to end up behind the line of his old apprentices? _Am I going to—no! Hell, no!_

Then there it was.

Fingers trickled around his waist and up his back, sending sparks up his spine. “Stop,” a deep whisper from behind him. His breath tickled the side of his neck. “Put it down.” His eyes sprung open as the hand on his back made its way under his shirt. “Put it down, Eddy.”

He lowered his instrument gently, freezing for a moment when his hips pressed against the other man’s torso as he was bending down.

Brett laughed slyly at the reaction, his deep voice echoed in Eddy’s ears, at that alone made his head spin. Another hand slid under his shirt, crawling up his pummeling chest. “You know, when you play,” he said in the same deep whisper as before, turning Eddy to face him, pulling him close until their bodies were pressed together, their faces only a few inches apart.

Brett’s hand moved out and up to his shoulder trailing up to his neck. “You make me…” He pulled him in, his chin hovering the other man’s shoulder, tracing his jaw with the tip of his nose. The warmth of his breath against Eddy’s skin made him feel nebulous. He was unsure of what’s next, but the feel of their bodies pressed together made him combust with the desire for _more._ “Feel things,” the other man said, touching the edge of the other’s ear with the tip of his tongue. Eddy can’t help but let out a soft gasp.

“You can go home now. _We’ll finish the lessons tomorrow,_ ” Brett said, pulling away.

Eddy stood still in the middle of the room, staring at the other man as he walked away. _What the actual fuck was that?_


	11. day 11 - his fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stank of spit-laden gin, sweat, and week-old unclean clothes. He never stood up from where he lay since the moment the other moved out with the unspoken promise of never coming back.

Long, it has been. It’s almost unbelievable, how quick time passes.

_I miss you._

He still recalls the day he walked away. Funny, huh? If he was going to be honest, he remembers not how the other looked, what expression he was making with that perfect face of his, but he remembers the back of his head, the way his shoulder slipped through the crack of the slightly opened door. He didn’t expect it, of course. They bought that apartment together, planned to live in it till time ends—that’s what the other said, anyway. And yet, there he was. Alone.

_Why did you leave me?_

Of course, he tried to reconnect, but he failed terribly, as expected. Once Brett makes a decision, it’s not going to change, and although Eddy knew that too well, he still tried. He’s lost count of how many times he called, texted, and emailed, in all honesty, he never thought there will come a time when he will email Brett; he was simply that desperate.

_Please come back._

He tried to reach out, but he was already too far off. He felt like he had to climb the tallest of mountains to get him back—and he would gladly do so, but all he had was ladder of matches, and a spider silk rope. That said, every time he dared to set foot on the start of the journey, he wouldn’t even get halfway before he fell to the ground with pain aching worse than before. And though there’s that, he prevailed.

_Let me get you back._

As to why Brett decided to go, it could be his fault, or maybe that’s simply what he’s been telling himself. _It's your fault._ Words that ringed in his ear every second since the moment Brett decided to turn his back on him. It ran in his head over and over, echoing like a chant of sorts.

_It’s my fault._

He never meant to do it, but the fact the he did, can’t really be erased, can it? Maybe he’s simply making excuses, and it truly was _his fault._ He loves Brett, he does. But he was easily tempted, easily lured, he spent a night of sin, even with the promise that he’d never do it again. He was weak, feeble, easily played. He loathed himself for that. He threw away their years together, the friendship that prevailed over a decade, and the love they said would last till the universe dies.

_I’m sorry._

No apology could ever make up for what he did. He knew that too well—he knew him too well. He knows not what will come next. What would happen to their career? Their channel? Their dreams? _I ruined it all._ Brett would probably move through effortlessly, like he always does, as for him, he’s not even sure if he wants to leave that door.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered to himself. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He repeated over and over, burying his face on the tear-stained pillow.

“It’s my fault.”


	12. day 12 - winter promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He promised him winter, and winter he shall have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, thank you for bearing with me till the end. May everyone have a lovely holiday!

He promised him. _“We’ll see snow someday; on the day we conquer the world; on the day we reach the stars. We’ll go where winter shines white, where music can be breathed as if it was air.”_ And he did.

They ran on the icy plain, as if children excited of play, as if lions on the loose. The laughed like two madmen, caring not about the world, everything else melted, as if snow under the sun; at that moment it was only them that existed, only them, and the frozen white patch of land.

Unfamiliar with the crunch of ice under their feet, they slipped and slid, giggling at every fall. Their noses grew bright scarlet from the cold, glowing against their pale skin. He held his hand, pulled him close, and in the freezing winds of winter, his warmth mimicked home. His body was a lit furnace, embers burning ruby on the ground; his grasp, the sting of tea-filled porcelain cups, a familiar comfort, in the midst of all that’s new. He looked at him and thought, _I love you._

And though for a moment, in the beauty of the frost, he was held captive, his eyes turned into gravity, drawing him in, steadfast and strong. Before he knew it, he was orbiting in axis, along the line around his man. At that moment, the world was conquered, and the stars were all at hand.

They went there to play some music, music that hung up on the air, filling the gaps between naked branches, cracks on the pavement, and everywhere else. Their music turned to air, breathing it wholly, as if oxygen itself. With that music they danced, by the crystalizing frozen lake, waltzing to the rhythm of an endless echoing melody of a bright winter day.

Their cherry lips moved closer, meeting at one point, for his gaze was too magnetizing not to give in, not to fall. The cherry tasted sweeter than all he’s had before, lingering like wine on his tongue. Their breaths fogged-up his glasses that gave them a good laugh. “Thank you,” he softly muttered.

“I promised, didn’t I?” the counterpart replied. He wrapped him up in a tight embrace, calling out his name. “Eddy.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” he said under his breath.

The other mirrored him, wrapping arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer than he already is.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy holidays! <3


End file.
